Save Me
by michikittychan
Summary: England and America get captured by Germany and a mysterious man. America gets let go, but England is kept as a prisoner. Being slowly tortured and dying, will someone come to his aid? Ps: characters are a little OOC but thats okay.


**Save Me**

**Hey guys, Michikittychan here! Man, I've been getting so many good fan fiction ideas that I just have to write! Anyways, I'm in math class which righting this, which is pretty funny. I finished my test early so that's why I'm writing! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Reviews are nice :D love you all! **

He opened his eyes, not really able to see because of the fuzziness clouding his vision. He vaguely remembered being defeated by Germany, and passing out from blood loss. He didn't remember anything after that, it was just a blur.

He had trouble keeping his eyes open. Everything hurt; he couldn't really describe the pain. England was just too numb to really feel it. He had a feeling that once he came out of whatever state of mind he was in, it would really start to hurt.

His eyes widened when he saw his own blood all over the floor. How bad was he bleeding? Was he even bleeding at all? So many questions raced through England's mind, which was really starting to make him dizzy.

Then it all started coming back, slowly, but surely. He couldn't remember all the details, but he remembered him and America fighting Germany, the others were off somewhere else.

Wait…he was forgetting something…

AMERICA! Where is he? Is he okay? Did he…could he…?

NO! He wouldn't believe it. Not a single bit. America was strong; he was smart, well most of the time. But when it came down to something as serious as this, he knew how to use his head.

So he had nothing to worry about...

Right?

Yes, he had to be right! There was no way America, could fall to Germany. Maybe England would, but not America. America was much stronger than him now. Though he would be hurt, he could bounce back with a little encouragement, he had seen it before. Thought he told America he failed raising him, deep down he knew he had done well, with how strong and confident he was. He could push through it.

But he wasn't sure if he himself could. He was once feared by all but now, after centuries he had weakened. America would always bring up his spirits, even though he yelled at him all the time. He didn't know what he felt for America, but he knew it was the most foreign feeling. He could never figure it out.

England eyes snapped open when he heard voices, and footsteps coming closer to his prison cell.

"What should we do with him?"

_With who? _England wondered

"He should be of good use, he's still strong. We can use him to destroy America."

_NO! NO NO NO! They can't be talking about me! I could never…_

"He wouldn't be able to do it, but we can make him kill others, and then America would turn against him and destroy him, then we can kill America slowly."

_Dear god no! Please…not him. Don't make me kill. Don't make him turn against me…I wouldn't be able to stand it if he did…_

In the moment that the door opened, and Germany walked closer to him with a gun in his hand he realized he couldn't stand the thought of America being hurt. There was something else…but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Looks like you are finally conscious."

"Why would you care if I were dead or alive?" England spat, eyes clouding in anger.

His eyes looked like jade gems, glittering with a violent swirl. Anger evident in his voice, laced with venom. No matter how much England had bled, he looked like he would jump up any second and attack. This wasn't a surprise to Germany, who knew how stubborn England was.

"Stay down." Germany ordered, in a cold and stern voice, and pointed the gun at England, not at all hesitant to pull the trigger.

England's eyes widened slightly, but he stayed down, much to the Germans delight.

"Good, now that you'll listen, I know how close you are to America, and we have him here."

England glared harder, and insults which would be frowned upon in his own country were bubbling up in his throat, threatening to come out.

"But before you start yelling, I will let him go on one condition."

England paused, planning his next move. Although, he didn't have much of a choice, given the situation.

"Alright…what is this condition?" England sounded confident, but inside he was a bit shaken. The things Germany had done to people was frightening, even more so now.

"We will let him go, but you become my prisoner, and if you don't comply with what I want, then you will go through torture."

England's eyes widened, and for the first time in a long time, he was numb. He was scared to death, he didn't want to become Germany's prisoner, but what choice did he have in the matter? People would say he could just leave, but he couldn't…he could never leave his beloved America in the hands of Germany.

"Okay…I will become your prisoner…" England trailed off, hoping this was some kind of nightmare. But it wasn't, it was all too real.

Germany nodded and waved a tall man in. England couldn't make him out, his vision was getting blurry and he was getting dizzier by the second.

"We will let your dear America go now, but for now we need to complete some tasks" The man let out a wicked laugh and a reckless grin before he continued.

"Lights out~!" The man smiled and brought his gun up from his side.

England froze and watched as the man pointed the gun at his head and wacked him with a force that threw him against the wall.

All England could remember before passing out was his scream of agony and the man's laugh that would haunt him forever…

****

When England awoke for the second time that day, he realized he was chained to a wall. He looked out and there we figures outside of the door, frightened, he put his head down again and said nothing. It was too late; they knew he had come to consciousness.

"Look who finally decided to wake up. It's nice to know you aren't…dead." Even when he said that, the man had a sickening grin.

"Who are you, you bloody git! Why are you doing this you monster!"

The man's smile fell, and a wave of anger crossed his face. He suddenly took out his gun, pointed it at England's shoulder, and shot.

England threw his head against the wall and cried out in pain. Oh god…oh god…it burned so bad.

The man smiled at England's reaction, and pointed his gun at the other shoulder.

England started to feel numb with fear.

"Stop! Please, no more! What do you want from me?" England screamed, his fear and pain overriding his pride.

The man grinned at him; he seemed to like seeing England in pain. He lowered the gun, and England let out a breath of relief.

"What I want is to destroy countries and make them mine. They won't become one with me, but with your help they will, you are stronger than you think. If you don't want to help me, then I will torture you till you comply, simple, no?"

England's eyes flared with anger and hatred, something he thought he could never feel.

"I will _NEVER _help you with this! You can torture me till I die; I will NEVER fall to you!" England yelled his anger getting the best of him.

The man glared at him, and pointed the gun at his other shoulder and shot two bullets in two different places, making England scream in agony, going limp in the restraints.

"Fine, if that's how you want to do it, then fine by me. I can torture you all day!" The man smiled and laughed.

Arthur's mind was swimming; all he could feel now was fear and pain. He could see blood falling from both shoulders, he could hear the man laughing at his pain, he could feel everything slip away, until the man struck him across his face with the gun.

"Can't have you pass out again can we? I need some answers, if you're willing to say anything." The man smiled and winked at him.

England said nothing, but glared at the man with hatred and disgust, wishing he would leave him in his state, and hurt him no further. He was so close to passing out, to dying, but every time he would up he would be somewhat healed. He knew they did it on purpose, just to torture him again and again until he cracked.

_Those sick fucking bastards! I hope they died!_

"Still not cooperating? Well," The man smiled "I can easily get it out of you; I just need to torture you more!"

England's body felt numb, as well as his mind. He processed what the man had said, and knew he was in for much worse.

The man looked so familiar, like he had seen him so many times before! Maybe if he wasn't in a state like this, he would be able to tell who it was. Although he was able to tell that Germany was the second man, so why could he not tell who the second person was?

"Stubborn one aren't you?" The man smiled

"Go to hell you bloody git!"

The man started at him blankly and threw the gun somewhere across the room. But he was far from done; he pulled out a sharp knife and walked towards England.

England's eyes widened and he started to panic. He struggled in his bonds and yelled out as many curses as he could. He knew it wouldn't be affective, but to him, it was better than sitting there waiting for the torture to resume.

England stopped struggling when the knife was at his throat. He wouldn't dare moving, knowing he would be cut.

"Good, now that you're silent, you can answer some questions about America for me, since you two are so close no?"

"I will never tell you about him! I won't let you hurt him!" England hissed, glaring at the man, even though the knife was still at his throat.

The man let out a sickening laugh and grinned at England's rebellion. England froze.

The man pressed the knife to his throat, drawing blood, and dragged the blade down his throat to his shoulder and laughed again when England clenched his eyes shut and tried to fight the pain.

"In pain are we? You know this will continue if you refuse any questions I have." The man smiled.

"You sick bastard! I would never endanger America!" England chocked out. Everything in the room started swirling and becoming black. But the sick bastard made sure that he couldn't be able to slip into unconsciousness until the man was satisfied with his torture and how much blood he had shed.

"It seems as if you are in love with him. I see why you won't give any information. Well, we'll just have to go to him ourselves now wont we?" The man smiled.

"Don't you DARE touch him you bastard! Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt him!"

The man smiled and laughed sickeningly.

"You ARE in love with him! How pathetic!"

England thought for a moment. _Do I really love America? Is it true? _

The man spoke up again.

"I think I shall put you out of your misery!" He laughed and lifted the blade.

And when the knife plunged into his stomach he screamed louder than before and the man laughed louder too.

In the following moments when England's body fell from the restraints and hit the ground and his world went black he realized it.

_America I love you…save me…please…I need you…_


End file.
